The dead child
by Emma8337
Summary: What if Bella's daughter dies only one month after her birth how will she handle it
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first twilight FanFiction I hope you like it.**

 **I do not own Twilight just this story line, please do not copy**

Chapter 1: You aren't dead

"RENESMEE, NO YOU ARE NOT DEAD Y-YOU CANT BE." Bella screams at her month old baby in Edwards arms "JASPER! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO." Edward screamed at his adoptive brother. "I bit her that's all y'all - y'all were worried about her getting older so I wanted to fix the problem... that is-" Edward had already read what he was going to say. "ALL! YOU KILLED OUR DAUGHTER, YOUR NIECE. I KNEW YOU WHERE ABLE TO DO A LOT BUT THIS!" "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO ANYTHING!" He screamed back. Bella wasn't saying anything she was just sobbing dry sobs, Cradling the baby with perfect white skin, a beautiful face, to see her was to fall in love with her. "Don't worry Edward, Jacob will find a slow and painful way to kill him." Edward wasn't even thinking about the man/wolf that had imprinted on his daughter, a few weeks earlier he had wanted to crush every bone in his body, now he wanted to help him torture his brother. Jasper was imagining it getting ripped limb from limb then thrown into a fire. "Ha! YOU THINK THATS HOW I WOULD DO IT. No, I would make it much much worse." Edward was speaking in a psychotic voice now. "ALICE, ROSELIE GET DOWN HERE NOW PLEASE." Roselie was the first to be at Bella's side. "What is wrong did-" she stopped when she saw the bite on Renesmee's arm and immediately knelt down to Bella's side. "What happened." She said calmly. "J-jasper bit her and n-n-now s-she I-I-s dead." Roseile had never been so furious in her life. Baring her teeth at Jasper she growled, sneered and did everything she could to seem threatening. Right at that time Alice had arrived behind Jasper "What is going on, what is wrong with Renesmee." "Jasper how about you explain to your mate what you did." "I bit her, the baby and for some reason she died." He said calmly. "What? I-it's a joke right." Alice said knowing the Jasper was not usually a joker, that was usually Emmet. At that point Bella lost it. "NO, IT IS NOT A JOKE IT IS VERY VERY REAL, AND I SUGGEST YOU AND HIM GET OUT OF HERE FAST!" Alice was stunned, never had she seen Bella so distraught, but she did what she was told and grabbed Jasper's hand before anything more could happen. "Cowards." Was the last thing Edward said before kneeling down to comfort his wife cradling their now dead daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please post review I want to know how everyone likes the story!**

 **my next chapter won't be out for awhile... sorry**

 **I hope you like this chapter**

Chapter 2: No you can't leave

Time jump 2 days

It was dark in the room, but the lamp on the night stand allow him to see her, across the hall in Renesmees room. "Bella, what is wrong." Edward asked his wife, getting up to embrace her. She couldn't answer him. And the last he saw of her was her face. Then she ran to the nearest window in the small little cottage. She leapt out of the window in the living room.

She ran, she ran harder than she had ever. She had remembered Edward telling her about the time he left Esme and Carlise to feed on human blood instead of animals blood, and how humans blood as soon as someone tasted it all their worries were gone. She had to know how it felt. The last person she saw was Alice or she thought it was her, the last time she saw her was that terrible night, then the image of her little girl, her world, dead. She shoved the images into the back of her mind she couldn't think about that, not now, she knew that if she stopped Edward would catch up to her and that could ruin her plan. She had to taste the blood.

Then she smelt it the wonderful, sweet smell, "Human." She said to herself quietly. She took a sharp right, and standing before her was a human. She couldn't believe how hard it was to keep away from the person. She planned her attack in her head.

She took one silent step forward, grabbed the persons wrist, threw the person on the ground, and she heard a sickening crack. "Well at least they will be dead once I start to… suck." Even though she was a vampire She thought as she sunk her teeth into the person neck.

The taste, the taste was amazing, she had never thought, she forgot about Edward, about that night, all she thought about was that humanto , and the blood. Then she heard it the silent step. Vampire. "Bella, stop please! This won't make you happy!" A familiar, yet still different voice.

Irina.

Bella chuckled. "Your child was never ripped away from you. Was it? Oh wait I forgot... you don't HAVE ONE!" Irina, not surprised by her reaction, and simply said… "It is true I have never had a child. But I had a mother. And she was ripped from me. Just as your child was." There was a few moments of silence. "What?"

Irina proceed to tell Bella about her mother, and how she died. "I never knew. I'm so sorry." "Don't be… it was along time ago and it was Aro that did it."

For awhile they walked and talked, then Irina brought up the one subject Bella didn't want to talk about. "You do know you have to go home at some point right?" She said. "I was going to come back.… wait Edward sent you didn't he?! He is listening to us right now isn't he?!" "No." You have to go back though." "No! I can't." Bella said beginning to panic. Suddenly there was something behind her. Suddenly the world was black.

When she first saw light it was in a room. Alice. It was Alice's room. Why the hell is she in there for? Who the hell had kidnapped her? She was filled with rage. "Bella, darling are you ok?" "Yes, I am." She replied. She knew who was talking to her, Edward. And she knew he was worried about her. But she couldn't face that house again, her house. "Esme says that we can stay in here if it is to hard for you to go back." "Are you ok with us staying here" she asks "Of course." He said giving Bella a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi this is an updated version of the last chapter. I should be posting more often I'm about to get out of school.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (sadly) but this is my story line please don't copy.**

She knew it was going to be very hard in any house, but a thought hit her what was Jacob going to do to Jasper, to Alice. Right now he was away with the pack, helping them do something, she wasn't sure what.

Time jump 1 day

Today was the day, Jacob was coming home. Everyone was worried. How was he going to react, will he tear their throats out, morn with Bella, what is he going to do? What has he done for the last few days?

Then they all heard him pull in on his motorcycle. He was walking up the steps now. Opening the front door. "Bella? Is anyone here?" He asked. "I'm in the living room Jake." She replied. He walked in fast desperate to see Renesmee. The first thing he saw was Bella, sitting on the couch, then Edward standing behind her. Suddenly Emmet was behind him holding his shoulder. Jacob flinched at Emmets cold skin on his shoulder. "Bella, what is going on?" He asked. "Jacob I need you to sit down, I need to tell you something." Reluctantly he walked to the couch with Emmet following. "I've been trying to ignore it but, can ya please get meat head to stop following me around." "No, it's for a reason." Jacob was both worried and confused.

"Jacob, something happened while you where gone, our daughter-" he stopped to look at Bella. She simply nodded with sadness in her eyes. "-our daughter is dea-". Edward couldn't even finish his sentence before a growl ripped through the house and Jacob was in wolf form now, he pounced on Emmet. Edward swiftly threw Jacob across the room into the glass door, breaking the glass leaving Jacob sprawled on the deck. Bella moving quickly to calm him down. "Jacob, i need you to calm down we have to explain what happened." You could see the fury in his eyes. But you Could also see a tear begin to fall from from his eye.

"Bella-" Jacob said sadly once he had changed back "- what happened?" He couldn't hold it backs any longer he was crying, slowly still able to get words out but barely. "Jasper knew that we were worried about her getting older, so he thought he would fix that problem-" "JASPER DID THIS! THAT ASS! I WILL KILL HIM, WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Jacob was up now running around the house trying to find him. "Jacob, he isn't here." Jacob wasn't any calmer he bolted outside, into the shining sunlight. All the family instantly followed. "JACOB HE ISN'T HERE OK, HE LEFT." Bella screamed trying not to cry. Then They all heard a scream from the front of the yard, " That sounded like..…." Everyone looked around to see in she was gone. She was. "Esme!" They all said in unison.

She was in fact in the front yard… by Jacobs bike, on the ground screaming with a bag near her. Carlisle of course was by her side calming her down, or at least trying. She was screaming like a mad person, pointing at the bag, kicking farther away from her. "Esme what is in the bag?" Edward asked. No answer just screams. "Jacob what is in that bag?" Bella asked. "I-I don't know I was told to deliver it to Sam." Without thinking Edward grabbed the bag and opened it he will never forget what he saw. "Oh. My. God." "Edward what is in the bag?" All he could do was hand the bag to her. She carefully looked inside. Bella screamed then she threw the bag to the ground, and Jasper's head slowly rolled out.

There were body parts. But the main thing was Jasper's head. "Well whoever did this took care of what I was going to do." Jacob said laughing nervously. Everyone turned to glare everyone except for Esme, who was to busy crying to do anything.

"You can just put him back together right? Because he isn't burned yet right? Right now he is like a jigsaw puzzle right?" Bella asked in the middle of sobs. "Well….. uh …no not exactly not all his …. Body parts are here sooo... no." That just made Esme scream. "So what you are saying is, we have to find the rest of… him before we can put him back together?" Asked Edward. "Well we should probably give this to Sam, see if he knows who did this." "WHAT!?" Everyone turned to Jacob to see if he was serious. "Well it was supposed to go to him so he must know." It did make sense but, the thought of handing his body to Sam. But they had to get to the bottom of this and fast. The next morning Jacob set out for Sams house, with the bag in his hand. I wish we could go with him." Said Esme "You know we can't the treaty remains intact even with Jasper- uh- gone."

"Wait, what if they have already broken that treaty?" "What? Why would you think that Edward?" "I don't know it's just that it seems off... you know Jacob just so happens to have a bag with his head in it. After what happened."

"Oh my god." "What is it Bella." "Edward your right they did break the treaty." "How do you know?" She passed him a note addressed to Sam and what it read was proof that the wolves had broken he treaty. "We have to get to Jacob. Now."

"We have to get to him before he gets to Sam." "Then why are we just standing here Emmet why don't we just go." " Bella is right let's go get him." "Lets go then." Everyone tore out of the house. They had to get to him, now.


End file.
